Is that Me in the Mirror?
by Penutsonfire
Summary: Peter can hardly recognize himself after that fateful encounter. His family and friends are estranged from him. How can Peter go on when there is nothing left for him. This is a story about perseverance in the most difficult of times.


Peter Griffin was walking down the street, as he usually did, like always. It was at that very important point in his life that a man emerged from the bushes and began speaking to Peter. He was shrouded in mysteries and shadows, and was also wearing a black cloak.

"Peter, come here…." Said the man.

"Wow, I certainly don't see anything wrong with this." Said peter, following the man back into the bushes, hoping a good payload in the end.

The deranged man took off his hood when they arrived in the shade of the bushes. He was hairy and looked like he hadn't bathed in years, however, this might be for a reason. Peter began to recognize the old man as a former friend from Peter's dark and deep past.

"…Eamon, is that you?" said Peter

"Yes Peter, and as I promised you all those years ago, I have pursued the occult arts and have found secrets beyond human knowledge. I have returned to share this knowledge on to you Peter." Said Eamon.

"Wow Eamon, that's really neat, I can't believe you continued your search after being kicked out of Oxford university for satanism and witchcraft." Said Peter.

"Now Peter, I have something for you." said Eamon, stretching out his hand and performing a spell in the bushes.

Suddenly Peter felt a heat in his chest, he needed to take of his shirt quick to reveal his hot bod to the world before him. He stumbled out on to the street in the clear midday as he witnessed thick animal fur begin to grow on his chest.

The pain was incredible, and Peter felt himself transform into a hyper-realistic anthropomorphic wolf furry. As he raised himself after collapsing on the sidewalk. Peter could only look at himself now as a transformed man/beast.

"Wow Eamon, look at me! I am a Furry, and I am hot too! How did you do this?" said Peter, admiring his new body. While his physique had not improved, the fur helped to make him look more well-fed than lazy.

"Peter, this art is secret. If anyone finds out, the FBI will kill me and you both. That's why I've been hiding for 25 years. You musn't tell anyone, or else…" said Eamon, vanishing once more into the bushes.

Now that Peter was a new, furry man, he felt the urge to return home without buying the groceries. He returned home in a short time to greet his family and show them his new appearance and perhaps convince them to try it too.

He barged through the front-door, although the response he got wasn't quite what he expected. The shock he received from his ungrateful family disgusted and offended Peter.

"Peter, what did you get into this time?" said Lois, who was stuck in a permanent scowl at Peter's new form.

"Geez guys, what gives? I come home as an anthropomorphic furry man, and suddenly I am the villain?" said Peter

"No Peter, don't you remember the promise we made when we first go married? Are you that blind to love? We promised each other that there would only be one pet in the household at a time! And now that you are an Animal/human hybrid, you technically are a pet." Said Lois

"Damn it, well, can't we get rid of Brian, nobody like him." Said Peter

"Actually Peter, we've never loved you and have been looking for an excuse to get rid of you for years now. As a matter of fact, this recent development feels like a miracle from heaven." Said Lois, shooing Peter outside and locking the door behind him.

"Well, I can't say this development is in my favour, but I've been missing the bachelor life honestly." Said Peter.

Just then, Peter's friend, neighbour, and cop, Joe, came strolling on by. Peter began to feel nervous because when he was transformed, his clothes got ripped and he was naked.

"Hey, Peter, what's up?" said Joe.

"Please don't arrest me Joe! I swear I was just trying to get some clothes, it's just a big misunderstanding!" said Peter

"You don't have to worry about that anymore. Now that you are technically an animal, and animals don't wear clothes, it is legal for you to be naked in public." Said Joe.

"Totally freakin sweet, Joe! Say, can I stay with you for a while? Lois kicked me out of the house." Said Peter.

"Sorry Pete, but I am allergic to animals. However, my cousin lives in an apartment downtown and has been looking to adopt a pet. You can live with him if you'd like." Said Joe.

"That sounds awesome Joe, I get to live in an apartment without paying rent. Talk about epic!" said Peter.

Peter then packed his bags and went to the address that Joe gave him. When he knocked on the door to the apartment, a tall figure looked down on the pup.

"So, you're Peter, huh? Joe told me about you… so you wanna be my pet?" said the man

"Yeah…" said Peter, shyly.

"Well then, you'll need one of these." Said the Man, handing Peter a collar.

"Wow! My very own collar! And it even comes with a little name tag." Said an ecstatic Peter.

Peter had a feeling that his stay with Joe's cousin was going to be awesome.

However, that couldn't be further from the truth. You see, Joe's cousin was Lazy, cruel, and abusive. He would often force Peter to eat and drink out of a bowl, and make him do errands around the house. Also, the apartment had a strict no-pet policy, so Peter was forced, at full grown human size, to hide in the kitchen pantries (Which was very uncomfortable). And worst of all is when Peter wouldn't obey his orders, he would be beaten and abused. The instrument of torture would vary on what was near and the mood of Peter's master. One day it would be a belt, the next a wooden spoon, and furthermore sometimes Peter would be subjected to some non-consensual bondage and whipping, seeing that his master was into that sort of kink.

Months of this abhorrent treatment sank peter into a deep depression. He no longer wished to be Furry, but instead a regular man once more. He hid in the bathroom as he had become accustomed to, since his master respected Peter's bathroom privacy.

"Why did this happen to me? Now I can see why this kind of torture is banned from humanity and a crime against nature." Said Peter while weeping loudly. He picked up an electric razor and began to shave his fur, hoping a lack of fur would give himself a more human appearance.

Instead, the true horror of Peter's body came to light. His leathery, pink skin was covered in newly healed scars, revealing the Peter's habit of self-harm due to the abuse and lack of self esteem. In addition, starvation had made Peter anorexic. However, his skin had yet to adjust to his new body and thus had lots of loose skin flapping about his body.

When Peter had finished his daily crying session, he stepped out of the bathroom, a naked and hairless furry. This ghastly appearance shocked his master, so much so that he fell over, tumbling out of the conveniently open window that he had opened earlier to air out the place.

Peter's master died immediately when he hit the ground, and Peter was forced to watch from the window, as his sobbing eyes could not be pulled away from the massacre. Even though he had been abusive, Peter had secretly loved the man as some sort of sick mental affliction.

Now Peter had lost everything in his pathetic life. And he only had one person to blame for his misery, Brian.

Now Peter was put on a path for revenge, as he intended to set things strait. First, he hijacked Stewie's time machine in an extremely wacky adventure that I don't have time to explain. When he did this, he traveled back to the past, a better time. Now all he had to do was wait.

He waited for hours in a car he had stolen, since it was the past and Peter didn't care about his consequences. Then, when Brian the regular dog was in sight, he slammed the brakes.

Speeding by at lightning speeds, he destroyed the dog under his tires. Peter felt vindicated, and even though his life was still a broken mess, at least he felt some sort of justice in his sad and depressed mind.

And THAT, is how Brian really died.

THE END


End file.
